


Pinky Promise

by nothlits



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, It's sappy and gay I don't know what else to tell you, M/M, Marriage, Nanako and Yu are besties, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Yu uses they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothlits/pseuds/nothlits
Summary: “Do you… w-wanna get married…?”“I'll marry you right now.”Yu and Yosuke make a decision. Yu tells a secret.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and I really only wrote it for myself to take a break from some heavier things I was writing and had souyo on the brain at the time (and always).
> 
> This takes place about 3 years after the game.
> 
> Like it says in the tags, Yu uses they pronouns and is nonbinary (specifically agender, but that's not important).

“Hey,” Yosuke reached over and tucked a strand of Yu's hair behind their ear, fingers brushing their cheek in the process. “You still awake?”

Yu sighed sleepily but opened their eyes, lids heavy. The two had nearly dozed off laying facing each other on their shared bed on a rare evening when both of them had simultaneous downtime. It was nice to just spend some time together quietly. 

“I've, uh, I've been thinking, and,” Yosuke sounded more nervous than usual and he felt his cheeks heat up. He paused and collected his thoughts, grateful that his partner was patient enough to not interrupt him here or laugh at him for needing time. “Do you… w-wanna get married…?” 

Yu's expression immediately softened into a warm smile, which in turn made Yosuke relax. 

“I'll marry you right now.” They spoke in their usual flat tone, but Yosuke knew them well enough to know it didn't mean they were anywhere near emotionless about the idea.

“I mean, I think it's too late tonight to go sign the papers--”

“Then I'll marry you first thing tomorrow.” 

“What-- dude, are you serious?” Yosuke grinned and propped himself up on an elbow. “Like you're not messing with me right now, right?” 

“I'm serious. I want to marry you. Why put it off?” 

Yosuke stammered out half an argument but gave up and just resorted to leaning over and kissing Yu softly then resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you, partner.” Yosuke kept his eyes on Yu's and blinked back tears. Yu kissed him again and pulled him in closer and he couldn't keep a few from falling. He laughed at himself and rubbed them away with his arm. "Guess I'm the type to cry at weddings?" 

"We aren't married yet." Yu thumbed away a track of tears Yosuke had missed. "But you're probably gonna fall apart on me when we are. I can see it." 

"Hey! It's an emotional time, okay?" He grinned harder, then his expression relaxed into a small smile of contentment. "You don't think it's too soon, though?" 

"I would've married you a year ago if you'd asked me. I've always been head over heels for you. Completely enamored…" Yu leaned in for another kiss, but Yosuke gently nudged their chest, then settled a hand on their arm.

"I mean it. We're only 19. I don't wanna get into this and then have you get… bored of me in a year, or decide you threw your life away. You're smart and cool and driven, and if you decide you want something else, then…" Yosuke lowered his eyes. "I don't want you to think you gotta settle…" 

"I'm not settling. I love you." Yu put an arm over Yosuke's waist and thumbed at his side back and forth. "I have never been bored of you a day in my life. Your presence is stable, calming, a pleasant reminder that I have something good and warm and safe to call home, and I want to keep calling it home for the rest of my life." 

Yu's voice, normally so steady and devoid of strong emotion was wavering only the faintest bit. If Yosuke hadn't known them so well, he wouldn't have noticed it at all. But he did. He threw his arms around their neck and pulled them into a tight hug, face in their hair. 

He was crying again.

Yu pressed their face into his neck and they held each other quietly for a few moments, letting the emotions wash over them both before they could continue on. 

Yosuke pressed a kiss to Yu's head. "I'll be so happy to call you my spouse…" He heard Yu make a small, happy noise into his skin, and laughed. "Does that make you happy? My spouse, my husband, my wife…" Yu made another cute sound. "My partner." 

Yu nodded and Yosuke squeezed them tighter. 

They stayed up late, talking things over and over and over to make sure there was no hesitation.

In the morning, the papers were signed.

* * *

Yu fiddled with the ring on their finger. It felt foreign, just a little too tight, a new and unfamiliar sensation on their skin. They kept wanting to pull it off, but then thought that it was a reminder of this new chapter of their life and elected to leave it.

They and Yosuke had been married a week ago, legally, but it had been an impulsive decision and they hadn't had rings prepared and hadn't had a ceremony. They hadn't even told their friends yet. They wanted to wait until they had the rings as tangible proof of their union before spreading the news. They were both certain their friends would all have several things to say about their lack of invitations to the lack of a ceremony. But that was okay.

Yosuke was at work all day, like he usually was, and that left Yu to make themself busy at home on their day off or else venture out into the town and find something to do to occupy themself. Today they had ended up at the Dojima residence, sitting on the living room floor with Nanako. They had brought over food and the two of them had eaten their fill while watching TV and chatting, and now they had both gone quiet and sleepy. And Yu was fidgeting.

Nanako had her eyes glued to the TV, on some new action program the kids at the daycare all seemed to be into these days. 

Yu knew they could tell her anything, within reason. They were above burdening a child of nine years old with serious matters, but she was the person they told their less intense secrets to. Their hopes and desires and the ramblings of their daily life. She was their best friend, after all. And they were hers. And maybe they weren't supposed to tell anyone about their marriage yet, but they felt like if they didn't tell someone soon, they were going to burst.

“Hey, Nanako.” Yu leaned in closer to the table and poked at a piece of sushi left over on the plate in the middle. 

“Yeah?” Nanako looked at what they were doing with their chopsticks, then back at the TV.

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Of course! You can tell me anything, big bro!” They had her attention now, and their chest warmed at the affection in her voice.

“I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet, so this is just between us, okay? You can't tell anyone. Not even your dad. Not until it's okay for me to talk about. Okay?” They held out their hand with their pinky up and she enthusiastically joined her pinky with theirs, linking them.

“Pinky promise! I won't tell anyone.” They linked their fingers tighter, then released. “Is it bad?” 

“No! It's… it's really good…” They looked down at their lap, smiling, and sighed. “I, uh, I got married.” 

“ _What_?!” Nanako's eyes went wide and she practically jumped onto the table from how far over it she was leaning.

Yu offered their left hand, ring in tact, for her to inspect and she held it in both of hers, grinning and looking like she was the one who had just been betrothed. They were suddenly aware of the pink and green glitter on their nails-- a recent gift from a kid at work. Nanako didn't seem phased by it. Her eyes were on the ring and then back up on their face, still beaming.

“Do you like it?” They moved their hand a little so it shone in the light.

“It's _beautiful_!” Her expression suddenly soured and she let go of their hand. “But you didn't invite me to your wedding? Or Dad? Why? We're family...” 

“Aw, hey. There wasn't a wedding. Nobody got invited.” 

“Oh.” She seemed puzzled now. “How do you get married without a wedding…? I thought that's what getting married is.” 

“Most people have a wedding, but as long as you sign some papers saying you're married, then you can be even if you don't have a party. I promise if we have a party later, you can be my bridesmaid.” Yu leaned their cheek on their hand and smiled at her. 

“ _Really_?!” Nanako's face lit up again and Yu laughed. “Are you going to wear a big white dress? You'd look _soooo_ pretty.” 

Yu laughed again and couldn't stop smiling at the thought. They lowered their eyes to the table. “I dunno. If we even have a party, I think it'll be small. Just you, and your dad, and us, and our friends and his parents. But we were happy just to do it.”

“Are you and Yosuke in love?” Nanako put both of her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands.

Yu felt their face flush. “Yeah. We are. I love him a lot. I want to spend my life with him… He makes me really happy.” They sighed again. “Are you okay with this? With Yosuke being family now? I mean, he's my…” They trailed off.

“Huh? What's wrong…?” She frowned, concerned.

“Oh. Nothing, it's just… weird to say it. He's my _husband_. Wow…” They felt their heart skip a beat just saying it out loud. 

Nanako giggled. “You're sooo cute together. Are you his husband too? Or his wife?” 

Nanako was always so up front about these things. She had been so receptive about Yu's gender. She would defend them to rude classmates and always willingly asked questions when she didn't understand something. Like now.

“Both. Neither. Husband, wife, spouse, partner… I don't really mind either way. All of those words make me so happy… But are you okay with that? You like Yosuke, right? I should've asked you if you approved first…” 

“I love Yosuke! He's always been like another big bro to me. He's funny and nice and he always makes you smile, so that makes me happy too! I'm glad he's part of our family. Dad will be happy too." 

Yu barely laughed to themself and moved their hands to their lap, fiddling with the ring again. "We can all have dinner or something as a family once all of this gets settled. Remember not to tell your dad yet, okay? Even if you're excited." 

"I pinky promised!" Nanako held up her own pinky again as a reminder, looking determined. "I'm good at keeping secrets!" 

Yu laughed again, harder this time. "I know you are! You're a good friend. And a good sister." 

Nanako's face lit up at the compliment, but her excitement was cut short by Dojima opening the front door. She scrambled up to run over and greet him like she always did, and Yu slipped their ring off and into their pocket.


End file.
